


学院三

by bear28



Category: One Driection
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear28/pseuds/bear28
Summary: 他爱欲，从不爱人
Relationships: all千 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	学院三

果不其然，他就说老色鬼怎么会那么好送他上学。

“不……停下……嗯……我一会……还有课啊……”

易烊千玺被男人死死地压在汽车的后座，红肿着唇，眼尾是无尽的春色。衣服被推到最上面，下身赤裸，两条细腿架在男人的肩上，各种吻痕，掐痕布满少年的全身，胸前的樱红被吮吸到充血，那根紫红的粗壮在少年的身下抽插快速抽插。

“呜……真的……不要了……啊……啊……”

男人并不理会少年的央求，抽出性器，媚肉被抽出的动作连带着翻出，猛地将少年翻过身，让他脸贴着车座位，臀部高高抬起，作出迎合的姿态，再次狠狠贯穿，更加大力抽插起来，换来身下人更加激烈的娇喘与恳求。

停在学校车库的这辆黑色轿车摇晃得更加厉害。

“啊……不行了……要…要去了……啊！”在少年的低声尖叫中，男人终于尽数射在了少年体内。

易烊千玺几乎被做到晕过去，话都说不出来，张嘴喘息着，身后的人没有说话，不知道在做什么。他想回头看一眼，身后突然被塞入什么东西，圆状的，冰冰的。

好像突然猜到是什么东西了，易烊千玺挣扎起来，却浑身无力，男人轻而易举将他压制。易烊千玺扭头瞪向他，但是刚刚被男人过分宠爱后的他，眉眼间只是春色，那一眼过去更像是勾引。

男人压下几乎再次升起的欲望，拿出一根按摩棒，不算粗长，尾端毛茸茸的，像兔子的尾巴。

“不……不要……不要……”

少年开始害怕起来，挣扎着往前爬，只是徒劳，男人扒开他雪白的臀肉，整根没入他的体内，只剩末端的兔子尾巴露在外面。

男人满意的看着自己的杰作，俯身揽住身下颤抖的少年，沙哑地说“我的小兔子可真漂亮～”

易烊千玺转身看向男人，眼眶红红的，真的像一只被人欺负狠了的兔子，声音哑哑的，带着哭腔：“能不能弄下来，等我回来弄好不好”

男人温柔的笑着，吐出残忍的话语：“不能哦～小兔子要乖乖的哦～等叔叔给你发信息才可以弄出来哦～”

男人不知道，不久后他会有多么后悔让自己漂亮宝贝带上着根兔尾巴。

——————————————————————

易烊千玺回到教室时，已经是第三节课开始了，老师看到他还微红的眼眶没说什么，直接让他回座位了。

他尽量调整自己的走路姿势，不让被人看出他的怪异，走到座位的时候他犹豫了一下，还是缓慢地坐下了，臀部一触到木做的的座椅他就感觉那根按摩棒推着那颗跳蛋往里推。他几乎要叫出声来，他的贝齿咬住自己的下唇，左手紧紧掐住右手，用力得指尖都泛白了。

这一切他都尽量表现的没有异常，但是，逃不过一直过分关注他的人。

一个叫“搞校花”的群突然炸开，群里都是易烊千玺班里的男生，他们在里面疯狂刷屏：

“看校花那样子像不像刚刚被xx了”

“不是像好吗，那样子简直就是”

“难怪这么晚来”

“太骚了”

“他屁股里是不是有什么东西，感觉鼓鼓的”

“还真是，x他的那个男人真会玩”

……

……

这一节课对于易烊千玺来说格外的漫长，身后的异物，身上的黏腻感还有来自后方传来的各种视线，让他身下的异样越发明显，他根本没有办法专心听课。

临近下课的时候，桌子肚传来震动，向来好学生的他是一定不会上课看手机的，但此时，这股震动仿佛是他的救赎。他趁老师没有注意，悄悄低头看手机，手指颤抖得厉害，点开那条信息：

“可以取下来了”

同时下课铃响起，他终于如释重负，跟即将离去的老师请了一节课的假。老师看他脸色苍白，眼眶发红，允许了。

群里还在刷屏：

“校花走了”

“谁想跟上去看看”

“想吧，下节老李的课”

……

群里沉寂了一秒

“没事，一会爬帖子去，他那么明显一定会有人跟着他的”

……

帖子是校园论坛上的私密帖子，只有贴主允许才可以进入，仅限男生。

——————————————————————

教学楼跟宿舍隔得有些远，走回去对于易烊千玺来说更是一种折磨，走路的时候连带着体内的东西一起动作，路上还有不少的人，易烊千玺努力让自己看起来不那么异常。

可是，还是九月的天，易烊千玺却把自己包裹的严严实实，长衣长裤，让人想不注意都难。

一路上他竟有了羞耻的快感，从他的尾脊骨密密麻麻地传遍全身，他忍不住夹紧了身后的按摩棒。他摇摇晃晃，不小心撞入别人怀里，那人揽住他，嗅到他身上不知名的清香，压下心中的猿燎，问：“千玺，你没事吧？”

此时的他不自觉轻咬住自己的下唇，看向眼前的人，双颊与眼眶泛着桃红，眉眼间的冷然疏离尽数消失，满是溢出来的媚色风情，而他自己仿佛浑然不知。

易烊千玺柔若无骨的双手抵住他，轻轻挣脱他的环抱，哑声说了一句“没事”，走开了。

那人看着他的跌跌撞撞背影，跟了上去。

……

终于到宿舍楼下，却发现有门紧，他没有办法进去，可他已经忍到极限了，身体本就被开发过的他更为敏感，快感也更加强烈。

易烊千玺几经哭出来，白光闪过，他突然想到一个地方——公共澡堂，这个时间应该是没有人的。

公共澡堂跟宿舍隔得不远，就在附近，双腿开始发软的他摇摇晃晃的走到澡堂门口，他快速环顾四周，没有发现有人，他松了一口气。

他走到一个淋浴前，快速脱下身上的衣物，露出全身欢爱过后留下的痕迹还有那根兔尾巴，绒毛已经被易烊千玺的体液浸湿了，在他臀部缩成一团。

被欲望包围的他并没有立即抽按摩棒，他上身往前倾，臀部微微抬起，一只手扶着墙，一只手握着按摩棒，模仿着性交的动作抽插着，随着按摩棒的深入，里面的跳蛋也往更深处滑入。

“啊……嗯……啊……好舒服啊……啊……”

这如此色情的画面落在了一路跟随他的人眼里，目不转睛地偷窥着他，眼睛扫过他背脊上漂亮的蝴蝶骨，明显的腰线，过分纤细的腰肢，雪白的浑圆，两条白晢笔直的腿，还有不堪一握的脚踝。

他没有上前打扰正在沉溺于欲望的少年，在角落里窥窃着他，用悄悄手机记录下这一幕，发到了论坛里那条私密贴子上。

……

569L  
【图片】 

570L  
卧槽！身材太好了吧！校花？！！

571L  
艹！他在自慰！

572L  
兔尾巴！！太骚了

573L  
太骚了+1

……

598L  
太骚了+10086

599L  
想看校花正面

600  
已存图

601L  
已存图+1 晚上打飞机就靠他了

……

……

等少年发泄完欲望，那个人早已经离开了，他穿好衣服，心中有些庆幸，以为没有被人发现，殊不知自己刚刚被偷拍了，且他的照片几乎传遍了全校男生的手机上。

——————————————————————

下午，在宿舍好好睡了一觉的易烊千玺踏入教室，几乎是一瞬间，就收到来自班上同学的视线，准确来说，是男同学。与以往不同，如果说之前只是关注的话，那么现在简直是直白炽热了。

他面无表情，忽略那些炽热，直直地回到座位上，准备上课内容。

这个下午，他无论走到哪里，总会惹来莫名炽热的目光，他看向四周却仿佛又是他的错觉。

一天下来他简直心力俱疲。

终于回到宿舍，关上门隔绝了那些炽热的视线，易烊千玺浑身瘫软地倒在自己那被毛绒玩具占了大半的床上，感觉这一天下午好像比军训的时候还累。

“去洗个热水澡放松一下吧，可能真的是自己想太多了。”易烊千玺随便抓了衣服裤子走进了浴室。

然而，这只是开始，接下来的三天，无论他去到哪里，都会收到来自四面八方赤裸的视线，仿佛要撕碎他的衣服，看到他的身体。

他无视掉所有或赤裸或直白的视线，带上更加疏离冷漠的神情，如同一株高岭上的花，却让那些人更想将他压在身下，像那根按摩棒一样，在他体内狠狠进出。

第三天的夜晚，易烊千玺的校园生活开始发生翻天覆地的变化。


End file.
